Somnolence
by Faithfulpurelight
Summary: A month since Narnia was freed. Peter is still struggling with what is reality and what is a nightmare. Does his brother hold the key?
1. Chapter 1: Insomnia

**Title**: Somnolence

**Author**: FaithfulPureLight

**Disclaimer**: I wish. I really do! But alas I do not and I am only borrowing them. (Looks over to her lawyer. "Was that good?" lawyer nods. "Yay! Ok on with the introductions and then the story!")

**Dedication**: Elecktrum, and Petraverd for betaing and testing this chapter and story. And to all of the lionscall chat for getting me through the first few paragraphs which were hard.

Chapter one: Insomnia 

Yawning, Peter wandered the halls of Cair Paravel, tired but knowing he would not be able to rest. He was more than tired. It was a bone deep weariness that made it barely possible to perform his daily duties. His mind however would not allow the exhausted King to sleep.

It had been a month since the coronation, a month since his sisters, his brother, and he had each been crowned by Aslan. A month since the battle that had destroyed the White Witch, securing the freedom of Narnia. A month since their lessons had begun. Their heads being filled with the knowledge Kings and Queens needed to know to run a country. And it had been more then a month since Peter had slept well.

At first he had trouble sleeping because he knew that his brother was in the hands of a tyrant, and he, Susan, and Lucy were running for their lives. Even when they had been safe in Aslan's camp he could not sleep, imagining what could be happening to his younger brother.

Edmund had been returned to them, abused but alive, and still he could not sleep. He watched his brother at all times, afraid it was a dream. That his prayers had not been answered and Ed was still with the Witch.

And after Beruna he was having even more trouble sleeping. It was harder to believe his brother was alive. That he had not died out on that battle field trying to save Peter's life. Hard to believe Lucy had gotten there in time to keep Edmund from death. Now every time he closed his eyes he saw his little brother's broken and bloody body on the green field; white as chalk and gasping for breath. Every time he broke his own rule and slipped from conciseness, his nightmares plagued him with what had happened, the 'what-ifs' and lies.

It was torture. Every time he would wake screaming, crying, panting for breath, and no matter where he was or what he was doing he stopped to check on Edmund. To make sure that the nightmares had only been images supplied by his sub-concise.

Which left him here. Stubbornly trying to keep himself awake by wandering the Cair's corridors. He knew it bothered and worried the more nocturnal Animals, or the Night Watch when they caught him walking late at night. Fortunately they did not catch him often enough that Oreius had been notified yet it seemed. Peter knew if the General or his siblings were aware of his lack of sleep that he would be in more trouble than he cared to deal with.

Especially if Ed knew what the nightmares that made his older brother terrified to go to sleep were about. He could picture the look in his younger brother's eyes. It was a look of soul shattering, gut wrenching pain. A look that had not faded with the short amount of time that had passed since Edmund's betrayal. He wondered idly if the look would ever diminish and leave his brother. Edmund felt far too guilty about what had happened. Peter no longer blamed him for any of it.

He wondered if he ever had. His baby brother had been enchanted by the Witch, and although was somewhat responsible for his own actions, he himself no longer thought so. Besides, if he had been nicer to his brother he might not have gone to the Witch. They would never know now though. So he struggled to put his guilt behind him.

However trying to put his guilt behind him did not mean he wanted to see that look in his brother's eyes, or see the worry in Susan's and Lucy's faces. So he kept to the shadows, trying to keep out of sight of his subjects, those whom he would normally greet.

It was not only the feared nightmares that kept him awake through day and night, but his new duties. Perhaps it was to keep himself from focusing on the demons that appeared every time he closed his weary eyes. Being a King was also taxing his strength, and he found his thoughts as consumed with his new position, as they were with the reoccurring nightmares.

He still did not know all of the Cair, despite his late night wanderings around his new home. Cair Paravel was too large to be seen within a month. He was no longer late to his lessons though. He knew the most important rooms in the castle; the ones he and his siblings spent in the most time and such. At night however was an entirely different story. He was more hesitant to descend down the dark corridors. He had no idea how to get back if he became lost. Perhaps if Edmund was with him he would have gone down. But if his brother was at his side at this moment it would spell disaster for Peter, not adventure.

He was walking down random corridors, recognizable in his sub-conscious when he ran into one of the guards. A Satyr stood above him, bewildered at the appearance of the High King so late at night. He had heard the rumors that the King had been prowling around the Castle during the darkest hours lost in thought, but this was the first he had seen it. Orders had been given that if the High King was seen out of his private chambers during the night any of the Guard was to call General Oreius. The General had become suspicious of their Lord, and wanted answers.

Peter winced. Unless he thought of a believable excuse he knew what was coming. The Guard would call for someone. Perhaps the General. He would rather deal with Oreius then Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. He respected the good General, and he knew that the talking to would only be marginally better, but he'd rather that then the looks of worry he would see if his fellow monarchs found out.

"A Good Morn to you Sir."

It was morning correct? He was pretty sure that it had struck midnight an hour or so ago. He cursed silently. Perhaps if he had known the good Satyr's name this would help his case. But a month was hardly enough time to learn the names of all those who served in his army. He was trying, it was just a very long list.

The Satyr looked down upon him with an intresting expression on his face. Exasperation? Humor? Disappointment? A combination of all seemed most likely. One look from that stern face and he decided that perhaps he would try simple evasion.

"Good Morn, Your Highness." Spoke the guard, knocking him from his thoughts and plans of escaping unscathed.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Well, I think I'll just head back to my rooms . . ." He started walking the other way as he spoke hoping that he would be able to slip back into the shadows.

"Your Majesty shall I send for a escort? Perhaps the General would be so kind as to come to the summoning."

Peter froze as the guard spoke, suggesting Oreius's involvement. He had to speak very quickly to avoid meeting with the general .

"That's quite alright. I wouldn't wish to bother Oreius or any of the other members of the army. I am sure I shall be fine." He tried to look self assured, like a King. Right now he felt more a child being told on then a King who could command respect. He was going to have to work on that if he was going to continue doing this. That or learn to stick to the shadows more.

"If your sure Sire..." Peter held his breath. Perhaps he could get away with this after all. The Satyr contemplated long enough to make even a battle hardened warrior such as the General impacient. It was no wonder then that he was fidgeting by the time the guard nodded his go ahead, allowing Peter to pass.

As he walked down the hall, his breath let out in one big rush. It seemed he had gotten away this time. No Oreius to explain why he was wandering the castle to, no worried siblings, no forcefully annoyed and determined brothers who would tie him to a chair.

He had reached the end of the corridor when the Satyr called out,

"Uh King Peter?" He froze, terrified that guard had changed his mind. He was sure his voice was an octave higher as he answered.

"Yes?"

"Aren't your chambers the other way?"

He turned, blushing a delicate shade of pink. Direction had not been part of his plan. He grinned, as though caught in the act of something he knew he shouldn't be doing. "Yes so they are. Thank you for pointing that important detail out. I still get so lost within the Cair. I hope some day I get used to it."

With his excuse made, he hurried towards his rooms, breaking into a dead run as the Satyr lost sight of him. He continued, not thinking to stop, unsure if it was safe until he reached his destination. This was the last place he wanted to be for the rest of his night.

He left once again, walking towards his safe haven. To the one place that he knew would offer

salvation against his nightmares. Where reality was better than dreams for once. Edmund's room.

_ Long Live the Just and Magnificent._


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas Hatched

**Title**: Somnolence

**Author**: FaithfulPureLight

**Disclaimer**: I wish. I really do! But alas I do not and I am only borrowing them. (Looks over to her lawyer. "Was that good?" lawyer nods. "Yay! Ok on with the introductions and then the story!")

**Dedication**: Elecktrum, and Petraverd for betaing and testing this chapter and story. And to all of the lionscall chat for getting me through the first few paragraphs which were hard.

Chapter two: Ideas Hatched.

Edmund glared at the back of Peter's head; which at the moment rested in the nook of his arms on a stack of books. Their staggering amount of classes and duties had no end. Etiquette lessons, dancing lessons, statecraft, astronomy, science, lessons in army strategics, and every morning the two boys learned martial arts and swordsmanship. Usually it would not surprise Edmund that his brother had fallen asleep even if he was Peter, who always paid attention in classes. After all if he thought Susan, Lucy, and he were tired and over worked his older brother was sure to have it worse.As High King, Peter continued to take as much of the administrative weight on his shoulders as possible.He had a hard time sharing responsibilities with his siblings.

However, it was clear Peter was suffering from more then the usual work overload. He had been falling asleep in class far too often. Even Oreius's classes, which both boys enjoyed earnestly, had a hard time keeping his older brother's attention. And Edmund had noticed. He had known something was wrong with Peter when he had asked him what one of the candlesticks that were only used for the room of the High King was doing in his own room. The older boy had blushed and stammered out a rather poor excuse before turning away and becoming a little too interested in the sewing project Lucy was showing them.

So, Edmund had asked the guards to keep an eye on the High King. And sure enough, only a few days ago he had found something. The guards may have been keeping things from Oreius, but not from their younger King. A King who was not at all pleased with one of his siblings. Obviously something was bothering Peter to the extent that he wasn't sleeping enough. It had taken little rationality to figure what that 'something' was.

Nightmares.

The dark demons that haunted Edmund's own mind far too frequently for comfort were now plaguing Peter's sleep. His brother's nightmares had been growing steadily worse over the past month. Edmund understood what Peter was suffering, for among the four siblings he had always been the most susceptible to nightmares. Even little Lucy was not plagued by them more then normal. He once - before falling through a wardrobe, getting caught in the clutches of a evil witch, almost dying on a battle field for his brother, and being crowned by The Lion himself - would have considered himself weak. He was wiser now though. He knew things affected him deeper and he dealt in different ways then his brother and sisters. There were things in his past now to _cause_ said nightmares as well.

Apparently, Peter was having a worse time with nighttime monsters right now then he himself was. And who better then he, King Edmund the Just, brother to The High King, Peter Pevensie, to handle such a problem? Now he only needed to figure out how. Peter was not going to sit and talk about his dreams and then just simply trot off to bed. It would be a miracle if he stayed awake long enough to move an inch.

"Note how the leaves of this plant have a yellow underside which are smooth, while the tops of the leaves are green and slightly fuzzy. Its main property my Kings, is to put people into a deep sleep that can last for days if the dose is given correctly."

Edmund perked up. He and Peter were in the middle of their botany lesson, which came before the Etiquette lesson, but after the lessons in strategics. The teacher, a young willow dryad who also doubled as the court's apothecary, was ignoring the sleeping King. She had tried several times to awaken him to no avail. Finally, she had given up, teaching as though both boys were paying attention. What was she talking about?

"When ground up, it is odorless and tasteless. It dissolves into any drink fairly efficiently, although wine is best, as it quickly disappears. As General Oreius would say my Majesties, it is some knowledge that could be used in an enemy's camp." The dryad set down the plant in question, looking around for her next example.

Had he not just been wondering how to get Peter to listen to him? It was fairly obvious that he would not be able to do anything until his troubled brother had gotten some sleep. Using this herb seemed to be the easiest and would make the least mess. Of course he would need Susan's and Lucy's help, but once they heard Peter hadn't been sleeping they would be game.

"Where would one find such a plant, Milady?" Edmund asked quickly. The dryad paused, pleased with his interest, and gladly answered her curious charge:

"It can be found throughout Narnia My Liege. It grows abundantly around Cair Paravel to be sure however if one wished to examine oblero in its natural habitat."

Edmund nodded, pressing on.

"And how long would it take to effect the person being drugged?" He was already calculating the body mass and weight, as well as dividing how many cups of wine he might need.

"That depends on the size of the person being drugged."

"Oh, say, someone my size?" Ed asked, exuding a casual and offhand demeanor. It was crucial he not seem too interested.

"For someone like yourself, I would think only half an hour at most."

Edmund smirked as she turned back to the other plants. Peter should have paid better attention in class. Otherwise he would have known not to drink his wine tomorrow night during dinner.

He felt better, knowing his promise to protect his brother was yet again to be fulfilled. Everyone thought Peter could handle himself. Including Peter. Edmund knew better, though. If he didn't take it upon himself to look after his brother, nobody would.

_Long Live the Just and Magnificent._


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting

**Dedication: **To E, Petra, Squeak, Rose, and Dh. And a special dedication to Allie.

Chapter 3: Waiting

Everything was set. Nothing would go wrong tonight. It was simply impossible. Every detail had been meticulously seen to, every flaw polished until the imperfections had disappeared from view, from existence.

Edmund paced in his chambers, eager for dinner to begin. His brother had gone without sleeping again last night, and his inconsistent naps during the day seemed to not have helped at all. This had to end. As it would. Tonight.

When he had spoken to his sisters earlier in the day things had gone remarkably well. He had expected both of the girls to be surprised by his news. Instead he had been the one surprised, by just how much they _had_ guessed. He hadn't thought either of them had seen that much. Over the past month the four new rulers had had very little time together to simply relax and be children. And since many of the classes they took were different or separated as each had their own set of things to learn, Edmund saw his brother far more lately then either Susan or Lucy. However, despite that fact that neither had seen Peter all that much, both of them had noticed Peter acting rather strange. Susan admitted her suspicions, but had been unable to prove anything as she hadn't caught Peter in the act, except for one time on the journey to Aslan's camp. Lucy on the other hand had a bit more than suspicions to go on since she had caught Peter sneaking out of her room once in the dead of night, presumably on the way to his own chambers.

They were both glad to hear that Edmund was doing something about this growing problem. The three of them were worried about Peter's obviously failing health more then they could express in words. He had lost weight visibly now, and the dark circles under his eyes stood out darkly against his paler then usual skin. Over all he was beginning to show just how much his insomnia was affecting him.

He'd outlined his idea as quickly as possible, unsure how long they would have before a teacher, subject, or worst of all, an overly tired and haunted brother. The three of them had decided, after some pouting from Lucy, that Edmund himself would deal with the more difficult part of slipping the powder into Peter's drink without their older brother's notice. Susan pointed out that it would not be hard to distract Peter. He was so tired, a moth could flit by and distract him from anything he was doing, including a battle. This situation had the potential to become very dangerous not only to Peter's health, but to his life.

Edmund checked the clock once again, to find that only six minutes had passed. He groaned, throwing himself into a chair, staring ahead into space. He had rarely been so anxious for such a commonplace thing as dinner. He went over everything in his mind again, checking for any mistakes that he had missed the first thousand or so times he had reviewed it.

All he had to do was wait for Lucy and Susan to distract Peter. Then he only had to grab the goblet, pour in the powder, and give it a quick stir before Peter noticed. It was perhaps a bit risky for if Peter caught him there was no telling what would happen. Edmund had come to the conclusion that if his older brother did catch him it would not matter. One way or another Peter was going to sleep. He would rather take this route, having Peter's own body betray his will to stay awake. But if he was given no other choice, he would force Peter to himself. Surely with Peter as tired as he was, Ed could handle him.

He growled at nothing, throwing himself out of the chair to resume pacing around the room. He felt like a caged animal. If anyone had come in to speak with him he was sure they'd find themselves back outside within a matter of seconds.

Why had Peter allowed this to get so far out of hand? Why hadn't he gone to Orieus, or someone else he had trusted? Why hadn't he come and talked to Susan, or Lucy? Why hadn't he come talked to Edmund?! He knew Peter did not like to worry others with his problems, that was part of what made him Peter. But with something this big, something that bothered his brother to the point of sleep deprivation, even Peter should have known better.

Fear froze Edmund in place, as cold as that icy prison from not so long ago. Had Peter refused to tell him because he still did not trust his younger brother? Had he still not proved where his loyalties lay? The thought pierced whatever confidence he had found like a sword. Nothing hurt more then the idea of his brother's mistrust.

He shook the idea away, banishing the icy grip back into the dark. He knew that was his own insecurities speaking, trying to poison his mind once again. This was not what had happened, he told himself. Peter had just been being Peter.

The real problem, Edmund supposed, was the burning anger that sat bubbling in his chest waiting to burst. He tried to keep it holed up, but it was becoming harder the more he was forced to sit and wait. He wasn't mad at the guards, nor Oreius, their teachers, his sisters, Peter, or even himself. There was no living being to be mad at for the situation at hand. He was, however, furious at the thing that hunted them all by night at one time or another.

The nightmares that had frequently haunted him had changed targets, it seemed. The things now bothered his older brother mercilessly, never allowing him to rest. He already had enough to handle, king, brother, student, diplomat, warrior, the list seemed to go on for quiet some time. Why must it bother Peter more, when he had done nothing to deserve such torment?

Edmund glanced at the clock once again, hoping that this time it would produce better results. No such luck. Unless the clock was broken, which he doubted, he still had half-an-hour to go. He briefly pondered the idea of breaking the clock himself just for the pure pleasure of it, before shaking his head. Nothing was going to distract him sufficiently until dinner. He glared at nothing in particular, before throwing himself back into his chair and opening one of the many books he had found in the library. Perhaps they could distract him.

Even as he began to read the first page however, he knew it was hopeless. Nothing but Martil calling him for dinner would ease his mind now. Edmund could only pray to Aslan that the time went quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Necassary Injustice

**Dedication: **Okay this is to everyone on TLC but a special dedication to Kristi. She's everything to us on there, and this is just my small way of saying thank you. For everything you do Kristi. Thank you.

Chapter 4: Necessary Injustice

"Lucy?"

The soft voice drifted down the hall, followed by the almost silent foot steps. Susan stepped into view, silhouetted by the setting sun.

Lucy sat on her bed, legs swinging back and forth, as she was still hopelessly small for the bed. She had probably not even heard Susan's call as she was chattering unceasingly with her friend Mr. Tumnus. It was hard to say if Tumnus had gotten a word in edgewise since the youngest monarch had begun, although judging on how fast Lucy was speaking it was doubtful.

Lucy followed her beloved friend's gaze as he stood, bowing to her older sister. "Oh Susan! I didn't see you there. Mr. Tumnus and I were only talking. He's going back to his home soon." Lucy's face fell as she acknowledged the departure of the faun. Admitting it out loud made the departure of their friend seem that much more real.

Susan smiled graciously. "It is a shame you must leave so soon Mr. Tumnus. If there is anything I can do to make your journey easier please let me know."

She struggled to form the reply. Court customs and formal protocol still made her unsure. A month had passed, and yet it seemed only a few days had gone by. The time had flown by in a rush of celebrations, classes, state visits, and trying to get used to being a queen. All of their new subjects wanted to thank the four children for defeating the White Witch and bringing an end to such a dreadful winter. Embassies from other countries that had only recently heard of the defeat were clamoring to secure a spot in the good graces of the new monarchs. It did not help that none of them had any idea of how to act, or what to say when these representatives approached, trying to push their cases above the rest.

Tumnus blushed and muttered his thanks. Susan turned back to Lucy, sure that her sister would be growing hungry by now.

"Lucy, dinner is ready. That's why I came to get you." Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Oh! All right I'm coming Susan!" She scrambled off the bed, giving Mr. Tumnus an impromptu hug, and was about to race from the chambers when she stopped short.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" her younger sister implored. Susan found it hard to keep the smile from her face. Before she could answer, Tumnus spoke. He had already begun moving towards the door.

"Do not worry about me, my dear. I believe I shall just make myself some tea before retiring to my room and reading one of my books. I will see you tomorrow morning, my queens." He bowed before disappearing from the room. Susan shook her head slightly. She knew he did not wish to leave their company, especially Lucy's, whom he adored above all else, but he wanted to make it easier for her brothers, her sister, and her. It was a kind gesture.

Lucy smiled one of her sweetest, most angelic smiles before bolting down the stairs, hurrying towards one of the balconies. Susan shook her head, following at a more sedate pace. The sunset today was particularly lovely, and the air was warm. She had planned dinner for her siblings and herself out on the balcony overlooking the Eastern Sea, hoping that perhaps the atmosphere would help her older brother relax.

She was worried about Peter, they all were. From what Edmund had told Lucy and her earlier that day, it sounded as if things had gotten out of control very quickly. She remembered catching Peter in the act of avoiding sleep only once, on the way to Aslan's camp. Neither of them had been sleeping very well at that point. She had thought that once all the danger was over everything would have been fine. She should have known better. Peter blamed himself for not protecting Edmund, her, and Lucy. Therefore, he would have allowed his guilt to manifest into something it should not have.

Edmund had not said much to her, or to Lucy. She knew however, that it was eating her away as surely as it was doing the same to Lucy. What about Edmund though? Edmund's plan was interesting in itself, and although she did not approve of the idea one bit she supposed that 'desperate times called for desperate measures.' And if that phrase ever applied to anyone at any time then it was Peter at this point.

Life had most definitely caught up with the four siblings as of late. Who knew that being kings and queens would have been so difficult? There was so much to do and learn, sometimes it made Susan's head spin. She remembered times before, in England, when her friends and classmates had complained about school and how much work it was. If they could only see her now. This was more work, and far more important then school had ever been. It was more rewarding as well.

Susan hurried to catch up with Lucy, who stood waiting for her just down the hall. They both started to walk towards the balcony, silent but content to be in each other's company. Both of them knew words were not always needed.

"I'm worried about Edmund, Susan."

Susan started, turning toward her younger sister, confused. Why would Lucy be worried about Edmund? The last she had known, her older brother was the one that needed to be worried about, not her younger brother.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" she asked, curious and keen to listen. Lucy was a good judge of character and emotion. 

"He might not realize it, but Peter's problems have become his as well. He's running himself ragged."

Susan started. "Edmund?"

She frowned at her younger sister, trying to work through her confusion. What could Lucy mean? What had happened to her younger brother? Her mind raced, thinking back on the time they had spent together. She scrutinized every detail, every gesture, trying to figure out what Lucy had seen. What she had missed.

"Yes Edmund. He's so concerned for Peter that he is ignoring everything about himself. All of _his_ needs. We might have to do something about him too if this goes any farther."

Susan sighed. Where both of her brothers idiots? It was clear to see now as she looked back on her memories and knew _what_ she was looking for, that Edmund had been neglecting his own needs. Just as Lucy had said.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepytime

Chapter 5:

Lucy glanced up for a moment from helping the faun who was setting the table. Her older sister walked over to the entrance of the balcony, asking one of the ladies-in-waiting if they had any more napkins. Edmund stood off to the side, leaning against the railing, watching as she helped the faun. She smiled slightly to herself, going back to setting down silverware.

"Lucy," her brother started, the tone of voice something she had heard only far too often. It was the tone he had developed at that horrid school. The one he reserved only for picking on her. She turned to face him just in time to see the last traces of a battle on his face as he struggled to reign in the emotions and desires he was not proud of. Lucy knew it was going to be a constant struggle for a bit, changing the way he acted. She held the hope however, that he would come out better for it.

"Are you sure we have enough forks, Lu?" Edmund finished. Lucy giggled. It was true, the amount of flatware was astounding. They had a different utensil for every course. She started moving around the table again to double check everything. She adjusted one of the forks a bit, trying to make everything perfect. When she came to Edmund's place however she found his glass on the wrong side of his plate. She frowned. She must have accidently put the glass on the incorrect side. After all it had happened before. With a small shake of her head she moved it back to the left.

"Majesty?" She turned to smile at the faun who had called her, giving a little wave before turning back to see the glass on the wrong side again. She frowned again, glaring at the glass and placing it back on the left.

She turned, walking away slowly, keeping her eyes discreetly on the glass in time to catch Edmund move it again. She whirled around, trying to keep the smile from her face.

"Ed!"

The two younger siblings glared at each other, trying to win this battle of wills, until both dissolved into laughter. Lucy clutched at her sides, trying to keep them from aching.

The light atmosphere ended as Peter walked out onto the balcony. Susan drew close, helping Lucy struggle up straight and putting an arm around her. Lucy watched in horror and disbelief as he walked slowly and unsteadily over to his chair, collapsing into it with a weary smile for all of them.

Edmund and Susan exchanged glances before beginning the meal. She understood. The only thing for it now was to wait for the right time.

Lucy watched anxiously for a chance to distract her oldest brother. Susan began serving, starting with Lucy. They were dining informally tonight. On any other occasion Susan would not have been allowed to serve herself or her siblings. Lucy knew that sometimes servants saw it as odd, but it allowed the four of them to have some time to themselves. Some time to be siblings. Susan served Edmund, Peter, and herself, etiquette dictating that they could eat now. The Valiant Queen found she had lost her appetite though. Her food sat on her plate, barely touched. She should probably be eating, she knew that. She saw Susan shoot Lucy a mothering look, a cross somewhere between, eat-your-food, and eat-or-he-will-know-something's-wrong.

But the youngest Queen felt as though her stomach was tied in knots. How did her older sister pretend to be so calm? It was a talent Lucy wished she had at this moment. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin things because she was too obvious. Edmund seemed sure of himself and the plan he had so cunningly devised, but what if something went wrong? Lucy mentally shook herself. Aslan would take care of everything. She firmly believed that. There was not anything Aslan could not do.

If she thought about it, she was more than anxious for this endeavor to succeeded. She was not at all sure that this was the best way to go about this. She trusted her brother, and was sure Edmund would never do anything to hurt Peter. Perhaps it was the dishonesty of the plan. Her parents had always taught her that lying was wrong, and this felt so much like lying. She sighed. Her head told her it was wrong, but her heart disagreed. All that mattered was Peter's health. That was all that should matter. It was all that did matter, she decided.

Peter jerked himself from a doze, bringing Lucy's own attention back to the now. He had almost landed face first in his food. Susan laid her hand on his arm, falling into her natural roll of mothering among the siblings. She took Peter's attention, easily providing the distraction that had been needed.

While Susan provided the distraction, she left the perfect opportunity for Lucy to observe Edmund more carefully. She watched him pour wine into one of the glasses from a different decanter. It looked as if Edmund had come ready to avoid deception. However, the powder seemed to have settled to the bottom of the glass from sitting for a while. She passed him a spoon quietly, hoping he could soundlessly stir, or they would give themselves away. Lucky for them Edmund seemed well trained in all things silent. The ground-up plant residue lingered in the liquid for a moment or two before dispersing entirely. Lucy grinned in delight.

"Peter?" Edmund's voice wavered, noticeable only if one knew how nervous Edmund really was. Peter, however, was far too tired to notice such things. He looked up when he heard his name called a few seconds later, revealing how slow his senses were becoming.

Edmund held out the wine glass for their brother to take, and again Lucy noticed how his hand shook. It was hardly noticeable, only a slight tremor. But it was there nonetheless. The younger queen glanced up sharply, noticing truly for the first time how pale Edmund was. Had he been that pale since the Battle of Beruna? Hadn't he been regaining color? Perhaps he simply looked pale because of the dark circles under his eyes. They were almost as dark as Peter's. Lucy wondered how long memories of the past would haunt both of her brothers.

Peter took the glass with a slurred thank-you, drinking deeply to quench his thirst. And now the waiting began again. Their dryad teacher had told Edmund at most half an hour would pass before someone Edmund's size would succumb to the drug's effects. Considering Peter was, (or at one point had been) heavier then Edmund, they had upped the dosage a bit. But as the meal dragged on, and half an hour became an hour, and the courses went on, it became apparent that something had gone terribly wrong.

The three younger monarchs exchanged what were boarding on panicked glances, and Lucy wondered if perhaps they might want to go call someone. What if Edmund had made some grave error? None of them wanted anything to happen to Peter.

"These sausages are excellent. Su, could you pass me-" Peter began, but never finished. With a soft thud, he landed face first into his mashed potatoes. Lucy saw the guards and ladies-in-waiting all start, one of the more experienced of the guards starting forward. Edmund let a triumphant smile spread across his face. Lucy shook her head, acknowledging to the startled subjects around them that all was well. Susan, gave a small sigh of contentment, knowing that Edmund's plan had indeed worked. She stepped towards the ladies, asking quietly for someone to go inform Silvo of his charge's condition.

"A bit too strong, perhaps, Ed," Lucy commented dryly, keenly peering at their brother's golden locks and potato-smeared face.

"At least his dinner broke his fall. I'll get it right next time," Edmund said offhandedly, sweeping his gaze around as though looking for someone. He strode over to Susan, joining in on the conversation with one of the guards, adding his own requests. Lucy stayed near Peter, resting her hand on his shoulder. She could feel his back rise and fall in time with his chest, reassuring her that he was only asleep.

"I know you will be dreadfully mad at all of us when you wake up, but really Peter, Edmund did the right thing. You'll see that one day. Besides, you brought this upon yourself," she chided him, as though he could hear her still.

Edmund and Susan came back after a while, and Susan began to clean up Peter's face. Lucy's still-conscious brother waited, looking around the balcony. Lucy was not quiet sure what he was waiting for, until one of the faun guards that she had come to know as Erasmus, pattered into view. He gave a sharp nod to Edmund.

"All right, Susan? Grab one of Peter's arms. Lu you grab the other arm. Ready? Okay and lift!"

At his command both girls did as told, and between the three of them they were able to handle Peter's body. Erasmus, who was too old to carry Peter himself, tried to take the load.

"Now really Captain Erasmus. I can assure you that we are quiet fine. We can handle our brother. No what we really need you to do, is go ahead of us and clear the way," explained Susan, somehow maintaining her grace. Lucy beamed proudly at her sister before they began the long trek towards Peter's rooms.

"Careful! Don't bash his head into the wall!"

Lucy never knew how they made it all the way to the chambers without hurting someone, but they did. After they had turned the High King over to Silvo, his faun valet, Lucy humbly thanked Erasmus. Susan joined her, and together the two of them walked the guard back to his post near the balcony.

"I was just doing my job. It was no trouble." The faun smiled, shifting his hooves at the continued thanks.

"We must be getting back to our brother now. Thank you again, Captain. Come on Lu." Susan smiled graciously before starting back down the hall. Lucy beamed, and bounced up to the Captain.

"Thank you ever so much Captain Erasmus!" She exclaimed, standing on tip-toes to give him a kiss upon the cheek. With another dazzling smile she hurried after her sister.

"Come on Susan, I'll race you!" Lucy called as she reached Susan, speeding by her. She hadn't felt so light in a while what with all of their new duties and such. She knew that Peter would be alright now though, and surely whatever was bothering Edmund would be sorted out then.

She heard Susan laugh as she called out a half-hearted reprimand.

"Lucy it isn't right to be running!" But the laughter in her older sister's voice proved that Susan thought otherwise this time. "Oh wait for me!"

Both queens were running through the halls, skirts in hand as they went back to check on their brothers.

Lucy peeked into her oldest brother's bedroom suite, her sister right behind her. Peter had been changed, and was asleep in his bed, far too gone to have any disturbing nightmares. For now, he would rest in peace.

The same could not be said of Edmund, who sat in an arm-chair he had dragged over to the bedside from who knew where. As the girls entered the room, Susan smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Respect the furniture," she teased, dropping a kiss on his brow. He glowered up at her, but otherwise offered no protest. Lucy glowed. At one point in time Edmund would have made such a fuss over that. Narnia was surely changing all of them for the better.

"Night Ed," Lucy chirped, planting her own kiss on his cheek before following Susan towards their chambers. At the door she looked back, and suppressed a small sigh.

Tonight, there would still be one King keeping vigil all night, guarding against the ghosts of the past.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of Wills

**Dedication**: To Elecktrum, for sticking with me through all my bad moods and pain. She truly is the Peter to my Edmund sometimes, and visa-versa. E? I hope this helps you as much as you help me. You are amazing. Never forget that.

Chapter 6: Battle of Wills

"You see, Your Majesties, we Red Dwarfs have had a long history of working the western bank of the Rush River. And now the Black Dwarves believe that they may take the far end of the western bank for work even though the know without a doubt that within our agreement, the western side is rightfully ours and the eastern side is theirs. We are humbly and simply asking that you-"

"I protest! We Black Dwarfs have never encroached upon your territory. That western bank is ours, and has been for many a Black Dwarf's lifetime. The agreement struck up by our ancestors says nothing about that far end. It says your territory ends a full stone's throw away. Your Majesties, do not be taken in by the lies of this red-bearded fool. I beg of you to see the facts plain as they are! That territory is rightfully the Black Dwarfs' and as such..."

Edmund barley held back a heavy sigh. Could court really have only started half an hour ago? It felt as if he had been listening to the dwarfs of the Red and Black clans bicker about the Western bank of the Rush River for far, far longer. Every time he went to end the debate, seeing as he had read the penned version of the agreement himself, he was quickly cut off, and the two representatives went at it again, hammer and tongs. He wondered idly if they really wanted this settled or if they simply wanted to argue with each other. If the first was the answer than he hoped they would let him give them an answer soon. However if the latter was the truth, then he could think of several places that would be better suited for them to continue the past time other than in court.

He chanced a glance towards his younger sister. Edmund knew that Lucy was probably still listening to the argument. She tackled everything about their new duties with the same caring and determination that had already endeared her to so many of their subjects. He wondered if she was actually as absorbed as she looked, or if some small part of her was wondering what was going on back in Peter's chambers.

Seeing as their older brother still had yet to wake up nearly six days after that fateful evening, he, Susan, and Lucy had decided to keep an ongoing vigil by Peter's side. The three siblings took turns watching over their sleeping charge during the day, leaving the other two to handle lessons, court, and the various other jobs that presented themselves. They would switch every few hours, always keeping someone in those rooms. Edmund would have stayed by Peter's side at all times if he had his way. Unfortunately he had not reckoned with Susan, who had started watching him almost as much as they were all keeping watch over Peter. When he could finally send her and Lucy off to bed however, when they were too tired to keep their eyes open, he kept watch, keeping his brother safe from whatever haunted him.

Despite his offhand comment to Lucy on the dosage that night, he was starting to worry that he had made some grave error. Surely Peter was not supposed to be asleep for more than a day or two? Did his body need to replenish that much energy? Who knew the plant he had used affected humans so strongly. Given the choice, he would have chosen instead a more carefully considered and controlled way getting his brother to sleep. Edmund felt like kicking himself for such a major miscalculation. The last thing he had wanted was to hurt his brother while he was trying to help him.

"Your Majesty?"

"King Edmund?"

"Ed?"

His head snapped up with a resounding crack, hitting the back of his throne as Lucy called his name. He tried to resist the urge to rub his aching head. If his head hadn't hurt before it defiantly did now. He blinked back the tears, trying to focus on the court before him. The reigning silence pressed in as the two dwarfs waited expectantly, obviously pausing long enough for Edmund to answer their plight. He struggled to remember what exactly they were arguing about. Something about disputed territory. He cleared his throat, trying to buy himself time to gather his thoughts.

"Yes. Well, uh... The court has heard both opinions in this grievance and. . ."

Suddenly, the doors flew open with a bang. The court turned almost as one to see who had interrupted the proceedings. Susan, her hair a mess with pieces of it hanging in her face, all flushed cheeks and large eyes, stood trying to catch her breath. Fear gripped Edmund's heart and he exchanged a terrified glance with Lucy. His eyes traveled back towards his older sister. What could have happened that would make her run to see them?

_Aslan please, please let Susan have good news. Please do not tell me that something has happened to Peter because of my mistake. Please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please. I'll do absolutely anything just please let him be okay. I can't do this King thing without him, you know that. He's your King. He's my King. I'm begging you please let her have good news._

He rambled on, to the point where he wasn't sure if he was praying or if Aslan was listening to a riot in his head. As long as his prayers were answered though he wasn't sure he minded either way.

"What is it, Susan? Is he..." Susan smiled, and at that moment Edmund thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"He's awake, Edmund."

Lightheadedness rushed in upon him, and he wasn't sure if it was from relief or the fact he hadn't been breathing since Susan had entered the room. He took a deep breath, and strode towards the door.

"Court dismissed!"

"But . . . Your Majesty! What about-"

He paused, turning to the dwarfs. "Good my dwarfs, listen and listen well. If you are interested in an answer to your inquiry, come back at a later date. If your only interested in hearing yourselves argue, do not come back."

"But, King Edmund!"

"Silence! Not one more word. We are done here, gentlemen."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

OoOoOoO

Edmund hesitated outside his brother's bedchamber before plucking up the courage and entering the room. It was as dark as the hour of midnight, the only light coming from a candle on the bedside table. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the small amount of light. And there was his brother, sitting with his back propped up against his mound of pillows, arms crossed, his hair a complete mess, and a glower to rival their mother's on his face. It was honestly one of the best sights Edmund had seen in a long time.

"You're awake!" A silly smile spread across his face. He felt as if he could float.

"No thanks to you, Edmund," Peter growled.

Edmund ignored him. Nothing could spoil his joy now, not even Peter's anger.

"So I take it you're angry at me?" he remarked, trying to make small conversation as he slowly headed towards the curtains. It was too dark in the room.

Peter paused, considering the question. "Am I angry with you? No, Edmund, I'm not angry. I'm absolutely furious. Anger doesn't begin to describe how I feel. What were you thinking? Where you even thinking? How on earth could you . . . Ahh!"

He covered his eyes as the curtains were thrown open. Edmund grinned. "Some light will do you some good, brother. And don't worry, I was thinking of you. At all times. Your best interest was always at heart."

Peter's eyes narrowed dangerously as Edmund's grin widened. "First you knock me unconscious, then-"

"Wait, wait, wait! I did not knock you unconscious. I drugged you, there is a big difference. Knocking you unconscious would have been barbaric. And I am a civilized brother."

"Oh, yes. Drugging me is so much better. I suppose you did me a great kindness. And now you try to blind me only minutes after I am awake. Ed, there are better ways to kill me."

"I'm glad you see it my way, dear my brother. I did you a kindness greater than you understand at this moment. And really, Peter if I was trying to kill you, I would have succeeded." He finished with a nasty grin. Peter rolled his eyes.

Edmund paused, drinking in every detail he could get. Seeing his brother alive and moving, whether he was annoyed or not, was far better than seeing him asleep or like the living dead. His older brother really was a sight. He had not been eating well before he had been drugged, and six days without food had not helped. He had always been on the skinny side, but this was defiantly taking skinny a bit too far. Scrawny might be a better term; or half starved. His usually neat mop was now stringy and lank. Edmund made a mental note to order Silvo to attack his brother with soap and water after he left.

The worst of it, however, was that Peter was still pale. In fact he had gotten noticeably paler in the last six days, and the dark circles under his eyes were just as bad if not darker than the last time he had been awake. Obviously the enforced six-day rest had not done anything except make things worse. He was sure that Peter knew the reason he no longer slept and Edmund wondered if it might just be easier to face the problem head on and force Peter to tell him what was plaguing him.

Doubt assailed him, just as it had done in his rooms the night of the dinner. What if Peter didn't trust him enough to tell him? Was that the reason Peter hadn't come to him in the first place? He pushed the idea aside. It didn't matter now.

He looked up to see Peter staring at him, worry pushing aside the anger for just a moment. It warmed his heart, to know that Peter was willing to put aside his anger for the moment at least if it was needed.

"Ed?"

Edmund pulled the curtains shut once again, hoping that would cover some of the dark circles. He didn't want to see how bad his brother's condition was getting.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Curtains open, curtains closed. Make up your mind," Peter grumbled. Edmund watched the anger cloud over his brother's face again. He sighed. It appeared nothing was going to detour Peter from trying to get his answers, or at least vent some steam at this moment. However, all he could do was grin like an idiot. Relief that his brother was awake and moving was far greater than anything else at the moment.

_Thank you, Aslan._

"You drugged me!"

Edmund chuckled. Peter may have exploded, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to defend what he had done.

"And do you feel better for it?"

"Well . . . "

"And if you'd been sick you would have taken your medicine and slept, correct?" 

"I wasn't sick!" 

"Says who?" 

"I do!" 

"Well I beg to differ, but you haven't slept well in over a month and according to Felern, if that's not sick it's well on it's way to getting sick. Now why on earth are you complaining?" 

"Because you drugged me."

The two brothers glared across the room at each other. The battle of wills was not going to be won today, that was obvious. Edmund rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of himself. There was no way Peter was winning this round.

"What's that?" Peter asked, looking over Edmund's shoulder at something behind them. Edmund spun around only to find the empty air. He turned back around slowly.

"Oh, very mature, Pete - AGH!"

Edmund spit feathers out of his mouth. Peter grinned wickedly, the half empty pillow case falling off the bed. Edmund glared, stooping to pick up a fallen pillow. He stalked towards his golden-haired brother. Peter's eyes grew huge.

"Now Ed, you said yourself, I've been sick! Attacking someone who's sick is rather low don't you think? I'll tell Susan on you!"

"Go ahead, Peter. It'll be worth it." And with a swing, another pillow broke its seams, and Peter was the one spitting out feathers.

"Now you're going to get it."

Edmund grinned as Peter threatened him. "I'd like to see you try."

And the first pillow fight battle in the history of Cair Paravel began. 


	7. Chapter 7: Security Blanket

**Dedication**: To Kat, better known as Manwa or Sweetpea.

Enjoy this chapter guys, I know that I love it.

**Chapter 7: Security Blanket**

"He WHAT? STILL? Why didn't you hit him over the head with your morningstar? Oh, bosh, his skull is solid bone, he wouldn't have felt it!"

Peter winced as his brother's fury and frustration carried from the corridor outside, into his chambers. He had really made his brother angry this time. He hadn't exactly promised not to leave his rooms tonight, but he might as well have. By the time he had convinced Susan, Lucy, and Edmund to get some sleep themselves -seeing as they had been watching over him for at least six days now- it was just past ten-thirty. He had only convinced his brother to leave by giving the impression that he would not go anywhere that night. So much for that.

He had tried to sleep, honestly he had. It was obvious that he needed to if his siblings had taken to drugging him, but once he had fallen into a restless slumber he had found no rest. Instead, a ghostly image of Edmund lying pale and lifeless on a green battlefield had sent him scurrying from his bed and in to the dark Cair. He had not meant to run into one of the guards (literally) during his midnight wanderings, but thoughts of events passed and future duties had blinded him to the outside world.

The guard had been so kind as to escort him back to his rooms, and had taken it upon himself to send for King Edmund. Peter idly wondered if the guard regretted his second action as his brother released some of his pent-up anger by yelling.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I will be handling the situation personally now. See to it that General Oreius and the queens are informed that Peter and I might be missing our lessons tomorrow. A good eve to you, sir."

A shudder ran down Peter's spine as his brother dismissed the guard; now he had done it. The door opened just enough to allow the small, dark figure to slip in before it shut once more. Peter gulped.

"Well? Pray explain why you were in the corridors tonight instead of sleeping as any normal human being would be. You promised me, Peter."

"Technically, Ed, I didn't promise, I just gave the impression that I would . . ."

"You as good as promised!"

Peter held back a moan. It was dangerous to deal with his little brother when Edmund hadn't had enough sleep; indeed it was perilous to wake Edmund at any point whether it be morning or night. The only difference was waking him at night meant a greater loss of sleep. Hence the greater danger.

"I suppose I did," he conceded. "But Edmund, I never meant to break that promise. I simply could not stay here. I won't tell you anymore than that." Peter shook his head sadly.

Edmund rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed. "Why?" he demanded, and Peter wasn't sure as to what he was referring.

"Um, why what, Ed?"

"Why can't you tell me? Or better yet, why _won't_ you tell me?"

Peter sucked in a breath, twisting his head a bit to catch his brother's eyes. He had been sure. For the brief second their eyes had met that he had seen an underlying hurt in their depths. He racked his brains, but could find no reason for his brother to be in pain.

"Ed, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

Peter rose from his seat, taking an uncertain step towards the younger king. Nothing roused his protective instincts more than his siblings being in some sort of pain. Edmund raised his head, a gleam in his eyes that was not painful but determined. He smirked, and Peter took a step back. It never boded well when Edmund smirked like that, with mischief dancing across his face. Before Peter could take another step away from his brother, though, Edmund launched himself at the elder boy, bringing both of them crashing down onto the bed. Quills rattled on the desk, and a book or two fell from one of the shelves. Peter moaned in pain.

"Edmund, what are you doing?"

"Saving you from yourself," was the only reply he received before Edmund motioned to Silvo, who had slipped into the rooms at the sound of books falling to the floor, clapping a hand over Peter's mouth in the process.

"Take his boots off, please."

The valet hesitated for a second before complying. He slid Peter's boots off, refusing to look at his charge, for fear of being met by fury, before depositing them in the closet. Peter glared at his brother, his dread replaced by annoyance.

"That will be all, Silvo, thank you." Edmund nodded, dismissing the faun. The valet nodded in return and bowed to both of the kings before stepping outside. Edmund grabbed the quilt, discarded at the end of the bed an hour or so before, and proceeded to wrestle Peter into submission, tucking the blankets around him. Peter wished he could spit fire, as his brother made himself comfortable by sitting right atop him.

"Edmund, get off of me!" Peter growled the moment his brother removed his hand. Edmund shook his head, grinning all the while.

"Nope."

"Fine," Peter spat, attempting to throw his brother off him. Edmund did not move an inch much to his chagrin. To his younger brother's continued amusement, Peter proceeded to pout in a huffy silence for several minutes. More time passed, with Peter spasmodically trying to push Edmund off his chest, much to his brother's pleasure. Finally Peter gave up and sighed in preparation. He really did not want to do this.

"Edmund?"

"Yes, O High King over all kings of Narnia except the one currently sitting upon your royal person?"

"I invite you to remove your person from mine."

"But my person is comfortable." Edmund complained, unable to hide his bright grin.

"Mine is not," Peter growled in response, his patience wearing extremely thin. The little sod was enjoying this!

"I'll move once you tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is my little brother is using me as a chair!"

"Hassock, Peter. You look nothing like a chair."

"Meaning I look like a cushion?"

Edmund poked at Peter's ribs, feeling for bone and muscle. Peter twitched, trying to get away from the ticklish sensation.

"Ah! Stop it, Edmund!" The younger king ignored him, answering his previous question.

"Almost. You're finally eating enough."

Peter rolled his eyes, unsure whether he wanted to laugh or glare at his brother. Both were tempting.

"But Eddy, you're heavy!" He grinned. His brother hated when people called him Eddy. It had been a childhood nickname, but when his brother had reached the 'grown up' age of nine he had completely and utterly despised the nickname, and it was banned from the household and the school yard. Peter, however, had no such qualms about using it if his brother would get off of him.

Edmund glowered, thoroughly put out, but did not back down. If Peter wanted a war of words he was setting himself up against the wrong opponent. "But surely you can bear my slight weight, Peter."

"Slight?" Peter squeaked. "Might I remind you that you've grown five inches this past year?"

"You might, but I wouldn't see your point."

"The point is, you're heavy, Edmund!"

"Not really. I think it's a case of you not sleeping has made you lose weight so I just feel heavier."

"No, I'm certain that's not the case a'tall!" Peter protested as his brother shifted his weight.

"Well, tell me what's made you stay awake to the wee hours and I'll get up," Edmund wheedled.

"Get up and I'll tell you," Peter hedged.

"Nothing doing, brother dear."

"Are you saying I wouldn't keep my word?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. The fact that you haven't been able to throw me off speaks volumes, doesn't it?"

"Oof! Not to me!"

"Then to Oreius, perhaps?" Edmund threatened, a dangerous look entering his eyes briefly. Peter shook his head quick enough to give someone whiplash, terrified of the very idea.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Peter grasped for something to hurl back at Edmund. "Oreius doesn't like people who tell tales!"

"Oreius knows something is wrong, Peter. Right now I'm Oreius' favorite for carrying tales. Not you."

"Are not!" Peter was horrified that he seemed to have lost the general's protection.

"Are too!"

"Shut up, Pevensie."

Edmund and Peter glared at one another, each trying to gain the upper hand in the silent battle. Peter's glower darkened, and it seemed as though the battle of wills would soon come to a close. Then with a weary sigh, Peter let his head drop back to the pillow, admitting defeat.

"Peter? Perhaps you should talk to someone about why you're not sleeping," Edmund whispered, and he was suddenly very interested in playing with the bedspread.

Peter refrained from pushing his brother for answers. Why was it every time the issue of Edmund's self worth and importance was brought into a conversation that the younger king would back down completely? It was a worrisome problem, one that Peter planned on addressing, as soon as said brother got off of him.

"Please, Peter?"

Peter shook his head. "It's nothing, Ed. Honestly."

Edmund glared at Peter once more before dropping his head to look back down at the quilt. Peter was surprised, and more than a bit worried to see that his brother's eyes were suspiciously bright. With some small amount of difficulty he wrestled one arm free of the blankets and grabbed his brother into a hug. Edmund crashed on top of his brother with a muffled squeak.

Peter smiled, extracting the other arm with difficulty to ruffle his brother's hair. With a bit of trouble, he scooted over on the bed. With a surprised grunt, Edmund shifted until his head lay on his brother's shoulder. Peter hid a grin of triumph.

"So how long did it take you to wake up when the guard sent for you?" Peter asked casually. Edmund chuckled.

"A while. Actually," Edmund yawned, "I don't think I ever fully woke up." He curled closer to Peter.

Peter smiled tenderly and brushed Edmund's bangs away from his eyes.

"Don't do that," Edmund mumbled.

Peter shook with silent laughter. He hadn't felt this light in some time. It was nice to be able to watch his younger brother fall asleep. He hadn't done something like this in years, since before Edmund had gone away to boarding school. It had been even longer since Edmund had fallen asleep in his arms. . . since he had trusted him enough to do so.

Peter wrapped his arms around his younger brother, nestling both of them under the quilt. He tucked the comforter around both of them, pulling Edmund closer still. In the silence, he fancied he could hear Edmund's beating heart.

"Not fair," Edmund grumbled, his voice already smothered by sleep and perhaps Peter's shoulder as well.

"What isn't fair, Eddy?" Peter asked, doing a poor job of keeping the laughter from his voice.

"You completely avoided talking about not slee-" here, Edmund yawned again. "Sleeping, Peter."

Peter couldn't hold back his chuckle this time. "I suppose I did, Ed."

The High King watched as his younger brother's eyes closed slowly and his breathing evened out. Edmund had been truly tried it seemed. Peter bit his lip, playing with a strand of Edmund's hair. His nightmares were becoming worse as time went on. Would speaking to Edmund help? There was no one else to whom he would rather talk, seeing as his brother had the most experience amongst the four of them when dealing with nightmares. But more importantly, Edmund was his brother, and he had offered to listen as Peter spoke.

Perhaps. . . but perhaps would have to wait until morning. Even now, Edmund's breathing was lulling him to sleep, when minutes before he had been wide awake, terrified, in fact, of falling back asleep. He had held both of his sisters as they had fallen asleep many times before. Why was it that Edmund had such an effect on him? He felt completely safe with his brother near him. Edmund was his security, and his comfort.

Peter sighed, knowing the answers to his questions would not be found tonight. He closed his eyes, letting Edmund's breathing carry him off to sleep once more. Having his brother in his arms, making sure that Jadis had not stolen one of his greatest treasures, was all he needed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Book and Revelations

**Dedication: MyBlueOblivion. Good my friend, this one is for you. **

**Chapter 8:**

Lucy padded quietly down the hall towards the kitchen. Everyone in the Cair had long since gone to sleep, with exception of those who preferred the darkness of night, and the night guard. She looked around for anyone before concentrating on keeping the slender white candle steady. She was almost silent as she walked down the hall, and she had to grin. It wouldn't do for anyone to catch her out this late at night, now that everyone knew that Peter had been wandering the castle for almost a month at this time. They would probably think she was developing the same habits.

She breathed a sigh at the thought of her oldest brother. A full week after he had woken up from his mishap at dinner, and he still wasn't sleeping any better. They couldn't continue to drug him, since it hadn't helped any, and it was wrong of them to do, but it was obvious that things were getting even more out of hand. Edmund and Susan were coming to lessons with shadows under their eyes from restless nights, and they got darker every day. Lucy was worried that before long, she would have three worried and sleep deprived siblings. And as much as running Narnia by herself scared her, she was terrified of that outcome because it would mean that all of her siblings would be in declining health.

The light of a candle burned from the large library that was up ahead, creating an eery glow across the stone floor. She crept over to the door, curiosity over taking her hunger. Edmund sat in one of the arm chairs near the fire, a monstrous book open in his lap. Knowing Edmund it was something about law. They had almost been here for six weeks, and already her brother had dived into the books concerning law. Justice and laws of any kind or country had captured his attention, drawing him in as nothing in England had. Perhaps Edmund had been spurred on by the title Aslan had given him.

But he wasn't reading the large text that lay in his lap. Instead, he was staring into the fire, his face pulled into a pensive frown. Lucy forced the door open a bit more, slipping into the library as quietly as she could. She leaned against the door, slowly pushing it shut. The click of the latch echoed through the silent room, and her brother's eyes flashed up, pinning her to the wood.

She smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing up Lu?"

She felt heat rise in her cheeks, but refused to look away. Lucy grinned, knowing her question was inane, but needing to ask anyway.

"What are _you_ doing up?"

"Reading." Edmund reply escaped his tight pressed and pale lips even before she had completed her query.

Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"Reading?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes, Lucy, reading. Now, what are you doing up?"

Her stomach chose that moment to gurgle and then groan.

"Not much to eat in here." Edmund gestured around the room full of musty books.

"I can see that."

But instead of retreating, Lucy came closer, pulling another arm chair close to his. Edmund raised an eyebrow. She laid her head on his arm, scooting as close as the two chairs would allow her. Worry bubbled in her stomach, and her hunger left her. She tried to snuggle closer, feeling the need for her brother's comfort very badly. Edmund put an arm around her after a few seconds of hesitation. It was almost as if he had just remembered how to be affectionate.

Silence reigned for several minutes, and Lucy let Edmund stare into space as she watched the fire flicker. It did no good to push him for answers, he would only bristle at the intrusion. But before long, she could not take it anymore. Silence was nice, but now it only made her feel more uncomfortable. Lucy looked up from the fire, her anxiety getting the best of her.

He sighed heavily, and stayed silent. She lifted her head from her arm for a moment, and glared up at her brother before dropping it back down. He was impossible, there was no denying it anymore. The facts were plain. Perhaps if she confessed her own worry, Edmund would confide in her. All he did, though, was frown.

He frowned, as though mulling over something impossible to figure it out. His eyebrows pulled down, only showing how severely he was really concentrating. It was rare that anyone was privy to see Edmund pondering with so much purpose. Lucy was tempted to tell him not to think too hard, he could end up hurting himself. It was dangerous to disturb Edmund when he was like this, he could get annoyed if anyone diverted his train of thought.

They each had unconscious habits when they were deep in thought. Edmund frowned, rather as if he was trying to decode a riddle or puzzle. When Lucy was thinking, she would bite her lip in concentration without even knowing that she had done so. Susan clasped her hands in front of her, her knuckles sometimes turning white. And when Peter was upset or thinking hard and fast, he paced. Lucy had once watched him pace and had gotten dizzy from trying to follow him for so very long.

When Edmund got like this though, there was no reaching him; not until his puzzle was solved. Peter was like that too. In fact, Peter and Edmund were very much the same. There was no denying they were brothers, what they lacked in looks they made up for in mannerisms. They were not similar in the least, but in the same right, they were. Including their capacity for guilt. Since they were so alike, Lucy reckoned, was it not possible that when Peter worried himself into sickness that Edmund would follow suit?

"Edmund, I'm worried. Peter-"

Edmund slammed the book closed with a loud thud that echoed through the library.

"That's it!"

Edmund came to life, leaping out his chair, his eyes blazing with determination. He smirked, the frown chased away by his triumph. He turned to her in excitement.

"Don't you see? This is the answer! I know what's wrong now!"

Lucy frowned. "What answer, Edmund? What are you talking about?"

But her brother ignored her questions. He seemed to have forgotten she was in the room.

"It's me," he murmured. "I'm the reason. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"What didn't you see?"

Edmund's smirk turned into a full fledged grin. "Of course that idiot wouldn't tell me if he didn't want me to know why he was worried. Not that he should be worried about me in the first place." He frowned at the last mumbled thought, before shrugging it off.

"Luc, you're the best sister a chap could have."

Her brother, who a month or so ago would have never complimented her, let alone allow her to be in the same room as him, pulled her into a hug. She let out a surprised squeak just before he set her down, only to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Lucy blinked slowly, a smile creeping across her face. She had not expected such a response to come from him. Whatever had happened, it seemed to be for the good. Edmund turned, already striding out of the library.

"Where are you going?" she called after him, although she had a good guess.

"To see Peter!"

Lucy smiled softly, perfectly at ease. Having Edmund so excited meant something good for all of them. Well, perhaps everyone except Peter. With another yawn, she snuggled deeper into the armchair, letting her eyes close. She was not hungry anymore, it was almost as though her hunger had been connected to her anxiety. She trusted Edmund was doing the right thing, whatever the right thing happened to be. A peace settled over her, and she felt as if she had been blessed by Aslan once again.

She drifted off to sleep, golden dreams wrapping themselves around her.


	9. Chapter 9: Stuck

_The normal dedications are in order, yes?_

_To Elecktrum, and MyBlueOblivion, for sticking through this with me, and to my little sister, Rose. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the story._

**Chapter 9: Stuck**

"You idiot! You are far too bloody noble for your own good Pevensie, you know that?"

Peter smirked, feeling decidedly pleased with himself. Anything he could have done to stop Edmund from throwing worried frowns his way every time he passed by was a victory for him. That night that he had slept peacefully for the first time in more than several weeks, had done him a world of good. Or, so he thought. He was pretty sure that Susan, Edmund and Lucy would disagree, probably violently. He leaned against the corridor wall, crossing his arms and quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Oh?" he queried.

Edmund shot him a dark look. Peter chuckled under his breath, enjoying his brother's current state. Edmund did not appear in a good temper tonight, in fact he looked a bit riled up. He paused, curious as to what could have gotten his fellow king so angry. His brother continued to glower at him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about that, Ed?" Peter teased, grinning.

"Nothing. Unfortunately Peter, you're stuck and so am I," Edmund retorted. "I have no cure for your idiocy."

Peter rolled his eyes, resisting an urge to sigh. Edmund understood some things far better than he ever would, so there was no use fighting with him, especially since he was probably right. After all, it spoke volumes that Edmund had already pinpointed his schedule to the degree that he had caught Peter just as the High King had been turning the corner to start down another, well-worn hallway.

"I **do **know what your problem is, though."

"You do? Well, then, out with it, Edmund."

It was Edmund's turn to smirk, and he drew himself up proudly to his full height before explaining, "Me."

Peter stood, leaning against the corridor wall and just stared at his brother. What in all of Narnia had brought his brother to that conclusion? He knew for a fact the core of his problems rested with Jadis, and his inability to protect his siblings. Particularly the one who had almost died on a battlefield not too long ago. If it had not been for Lucy. . . he was happy to not continue the thought.

"You? And what gave you that idea?" Peter asked, his voice dead.

"I'm related to you, Peter. I know how you think."

"Aslan preserve us," he muttered under his breath. Aloud he said, "You're right, Ed, you must be my problem. Because that makes no sense whatsoever," the High King replied. He tried not to grimace. It was obvious that Edmund knew how his older brother thought, since he had caught him so easily.

"That's what's happening now, right? The reason you wander these corridors is because you're worried. Worried about making the right decisions as the High King, worried of disappointing the people who look up to you, and worried about our sisters and their safety. But what worries you the most is keeping your younger brother safe. After all, it was me who died on the battlefield, trying to save your life. Anyone would probably worry after that. Only you though, Peter, would worry to the point where it started to affect your health!"

"I'm supposed to worry about you and Susan and Lucy, Edmund! It's my job," Peter said. He was trying to weasel his way out of actually explaining what was bothering him so much, and still get his brother to give up this idea. It was by no means Edmund's fault that his older brother was plagued by nightmares.

"Just because you're the eldest doesn't mean you have to do it by yourself. Susan, Lucy, and I are capable of worrying too. Is that why you're out here instead of asleep? I know you love our new home, Peter! I do too! But this is taking it to the extreme, don't you think?"

"Well what are you doing up, Edmund? You should be in bed, too."

"I was reading," Edmund muttered. Peter raised an eyebrow, curiosity and suspicion warring for domination within his mind.

"Reading?"

"Yes, reading. I wanted to study some of the texts that we have in the library. Why does no one believe me when I tell them that? You know, I do know how to read," Edmund retorted and paused. He acted as though he wanted to add something more, but wasn't sure if he should or not. Peter waited, knowing to push Edmund right now would do him no good.

"And, I couldn't sleep either. I haven't really been able to since I fell asleep in your room the other night. I've just been so worried."

"About what, Ed?" Peter asked, anxiousness coloring his own voice. Anything that was worrying his siblings was important, and he wanted to know about it right away.

"You!" Edmund hissed savagely. "Because you won't talk to anyone about why you won't sleep, and it has me worried about my perfect, very _dense_ older brother. Since you refuse to sleep, you are getting yourself sick. And you refuse to talk to someone about why you won't sleep, and I can't help but wonder if it's because you don't trust me!"

Peter's eyes widened at the same time Edmund's did. With a choked sound, the older brother pulled the younger into a hug, his eyes glistening with tears that had yet to fall. He had known there was a reason Edmund had seemed so unsure of himself, and it pained him to know that it was because he had been working under the belief that his brother still didn't trust him.

"Are you sure I'm the idiot? Eddie listen to me," Peter held his brother at arm's length, and leveled him with a steady glare. "I trust you more than anyone else in this world or the next. You need never doubt that. The reason I can't sleep is because I keep seeing the same memory over and over again. It's always Jadis stabbing you, and this time I can't save you, and neither can Lucy. It is not, and could never be your fault that I am having these nightmares. In fact," Peter smiled warmly, "I sleep better when your there because I know that you're alive."

Edmund pulled away from Peter's embrace and gave him a long, hard look. Peter stood very still, for he suddenly felt as if he had been caught. Finally, his brother's mouth twitched into a bitter smile.

"A word of advice? You should take a page out of my book, Pete. What's done is done, and you have to try to leave it behind."

"I'm trying."

Edmund gently took him by the sleeve and tugged him down the corridor back toward his own room. Peter followed him without complaint, knowing he had been beaten, and having the good grace and common sense not to say anything.

"I know," Edmund replied.

"So now what?"

"Now I have to have Martil shift my things into your room. I'm moving in."

OoOoOoOo

Peter shook his head slowly as he watched Edmund throw the mass of blankets and pillows onto the window seat. He sank down onto his bed, all the sleepless nights finally catching up with him. He felt truly tired, as he watched their valets fussing, both where put out about the sudden change to their precious routine.

"Why?" There was so much behind that question that he could not put into words.

"Because I need sleep, and you, dear brother, are worth it."


End file.
